Cake?
by TQWEE
Summary: A sweet scent is in the air and Marui detects cake, but maybe it's not what it seems to be...Humour. Not very good with summaries....


**Disclaimer: I do not own AtoJi or Prince of Tennis *sigh***

**

* * *

**It was lunch time at Rikkaidai and Marui, for some strange reason, decided he wanted to spend it sitting under a tree. He felt a bit like Jirou, that obsessive third year from Hyotei, who often fell asleep under the shade of a tree. Then again, Jirou fell asleep almost anywhere. Marui sighed contentedly. The shade of the tree was cool and relaxing in the heat.

No sooner had he relaxed, he then caught the whiff of something sweet. _Cake ._he thought, suddenly with a craving for the sweet smell of what was probably strawberry cake. _Vanilla icing? Yes... _He got up and followed the scent, which was coming from the window of a nearby classroom. The darn window was tinted and he couldn't see inside. With one last thought of where the classroom should be, he took off in search of the cake.

Racing round the school and through the door into the hallway, he made his way hastily towards the classroom. Something about that smell was just more appetising than usual to him. Maybe because he was really hungry. When he caught the scent of the cake, he followed it to a classroom with a closed door. To his great disappointment, the classroom was empty._ Maybe it's still in here! _He wondered hopefully, but his search was in vain when he realised that the scent was gone.

He exited the classroom with a sombre expression only to catch the scent again. When he looked up, he saw a girl carrying a box making her way down the hall. The aroma was thick and definitely coming from that box. Without thinking he followed the girl. When he was within arm's reach of the girl, his hand stretched out to tap her shoulder (he hadn't yet thought how he was going to get the cake, only that it smelt so good), a class of students stormed out of a classroom, straight through his hand. _No! I must have that cake!_

He pushed his way through the students eventually, and when he left chasing the cake, mutters of annoyance could be heard in his trail. The girl was now out of site, but the scent was still lingering. He was determined he would reach the source of the delicious aroma and found himself standing outside another classroom. Girls voices could be heard from inside and, thoughtlessly, he burst in.

About twenty surprised, embarrassed faces shot round and rapidly turned to anger. A class of girls were changing and a now confused Marui was standing with a sheepish smile on his face and apologising while an array of items were tossed his way. He made his escape.

As he closed the door behind him, he sighed and sunk to the floor with his back against the wall. _Now what? _He pondered. His head shot up when once again he could smell the cake. Footsteps along with a strawberry-vanilla aroma raced around the corner up ahead. _Aha! I've got you now cake._

In lightning speed, he was up and after the cake culprit. He dashed after the scent, rounding the corners of the hallway dangerously fast. He caught the figure of someone disappearing around the corner up ahead. The scent was making him ravenous, craving for the sweet taste in his mouth. He made one last mad dash to the corner only to collide with a teacher who was exiting a classroom.

The impact left them sprawled in a mess of papers on the floor. A much disorientated Marui cursed silently to himself and then turned to the furious teacher who was getting up and glaring at him. _Oh no... It's my English teacher. _He got up quickly, wobbling a bit from a head rush. After helping pick up the scattered papers, he bowed and apologised profusely.

His teacher gave him a stern glare, "My classroom, after school," he ordered, leaving Marui scowling at the thought of having a detention for no reason at all. _Ok, I did just crash into at teacher at full speed, but that's no reason for punishment! All I wanted was- Niou_ suddenly came around the corner of the hallway.

Niou, noticing his expression, went over to Marui with an innocent, almost sympathetic smile on his face. "What happened?" He thought about saying more but instead waited for Marui's reply. He saw that Marui was now staring at his bag.

Marui could smell the cake; he could taste the scent on his tongue. He looked up at Niou with a hopeful look in his eyes, "Is there cake in there?" He asked, indicating Niou's bag.

"Now that you mention it..." Niou took out a small sealed container that would probably fit one large slice of cake. It smelt strongly of vanilla and strawberry. He handed Marui the container who opened it with bliss, only to frown at what he saw. At the bottom of the container was a note. Simply, it read:

GOT YA ;)

This took a few seconds to register in Marui's mind. _No...cake?_

"Nope, just this great new 'Strawberry Vanilla Cake delight' scented perfume," Niou replied to Marui's unspoken thought. Marui didn't know what feeling was strongest: being angry at Niou for knowing his thoughts; being angry at Niou for making him spend his lunchtime hunting down cake only to result in detention; or being angry because there was no cake, obviously Niou's fault. Of course he was too angry to realise all these feelings were identical.

"You. Are. Dead." And with that, Marui went after a smirking Niou, proud of his prank.

______________

"What's that smell? It's so....sweet_. _So_ girly._" Kirihara crinkled his nose at the overwhelming smell coming from a certain trickster.

"Are you a perfume fan now, Niou?" Yukimura teased with an amused smile.

Jackal, Renji and Yaguu were minding their own business, with the exception of a few chuckles and covering their noses. Renji was mumbling something to himself and taking down notes with a silly grin.

"Shut up, brat," Niou muttered to Kirihara, but he too was severely pissed at what had happened. He stormed past Kirihara and Yukimura to his tennis gear to get changed out his thickly cake-scented uniform.

"Have you seen Marui?" Sanada asked Niou. He was the only one who was holding back his own silly grin, but couldn't resist holding his hands over his own nose. The smell really was overwhelming.

"Detention," he mumbled.

"Detention? And why _do_ you smell cake Niou? It's gross!" Kirihara questioned.

Niou finished getting changed and left to start practise on his own. No way was he going to tell them what had happened. He'd rather get Marui back first. No one was going to get away with soaking him in a full bottle of girly, cake smelling _perfume._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: This is my first time writing fanfiction but this idea came to me and I couldn't help putting it into writing. I'm sorry for any mistakes because I am a really bad editor, but I do have a friend who helps edit. Also, I might do a sequel, of Niou's revenge. Since this is my first time I would really appreciate reviews. Thanks!**

**Tqwee**


End file.
